1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical connectors, and particularly to a vacuum-lifting device for assembling and facilitating testing of optical connectors.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical connectors include a printed circuit board, a photoelectric element, and a lens element. The lens element includes a lens. In assembly, the photoelectric element and the lens element are held by a vacuum-lifting device, such as a vacuum nozzle, and placed onto the printed circuit board in sequence. The lens element covers the photoelectric element. The lens is aligned with the photoelectric element, such that the photoelectric element can emit or receive light via the lens with optimal efficiency. To ensure high quality, testing is conducted by image recognition or optical/electric signal processing to determine if an alignment between the lens and the photoelectric element is acceptable. However, a shadow projection of the vacuum-lifting device onto the lens will adversely affect an accuracy of the image recognition and signal processing.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a vacuum-lifting device that can overcome the above-mentioned problems.